Keeping Up with Ash
by SailorSea
Summary: We all know that Mist left Ash and Brock after Johto, but what if she asked Brock to keep her up to date with our favorite trainer via letters. A set of letters written by Brock to Misty from Hoenn up until Sinnoh. See the adventure in Brock's view. Maybe Ash and Misty romance if you squint and want it to be like that.
1. Gotta Catch Ya Later

**Hey guys. I'm SailorSea** **and you might know me if you are into Percy Jackson and read my demigod files story…maybe…maybe not? Anyways I've just recently gotten back into Pokemon and this idea just hit me along with a few others that may appear as stories in the future… ;) This is my first Pokemon fanfic so I'm really excited to try this out. Basically this is going to be a series of letters from Brock to Misty keeping her up to date with what's going on in their journeys after she left. I'm planning on doing Hoenn, battle frontier, and the Sinnoh region since after that Brock leaves ****.**

** Now to be clear there is no specific romance in this story! You can see it as Misty/Ash if you want or you can see it as more like family between the three with brother/sister relationships, I always thought in the anime that Brock and Misty seemed pretty protective of Ash like when he didn't show up to Richie's battle at first and Misty attacked him. I personally can support any shipping as long as it's well written (Ash/May, Ash/Misty, Ash/Dawn) they are all fine with me. Sorry long note so let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form! So please don't sue**

Dear Misty,

I know it's only been 2 days since you, Ash, and I split up but it feels like a lot longer. I've gotten so used to travelling with you guys that it was just weird walking on my own. I got back to Pewter City yesterday and everyone says hi. The gym has been doing well and I know no trainers got their badges from here without a tough fight. Hope you made it back safely as well. Hope Ash and Pikachu got back alright too since unfortunately Team Rocket is probably still following him. I'm kinda nervous having left Ash on his own…who's going to be there when he falls into one of those traps again or does something reckless…sorry I guess I just needed to get that off my chest. I'm sure Ash can get rid of those three without our help but still, he doesn't exactly know when to slow down and think ya know? Anyways hopefully we'll all be able meet up again sometime soon.

p.s. Misty anytime you need help with any gym stuff don't hesitate to call me

p.p.s. TELL YOUR SISTERS I SAID HI

p.p.p.s. I know you'll be a great gym leader in Cerulean City so believe in it yourself too

-Brock

**Hope you liked it more to come either tonight (after I finish homework) or tomorrow afternoon at the latest.**


	2. New Adventure and Cerulean City Plumbing

**Hey again guys. First of I want to dedicate this chapter to the first reviewer of this story **_**BlackWolfe**_** thanks so much for the kind review! It made my day. Also thank yous to the 3 people following this story right now. Right now these chapters are a bit shorter since I am doing the time before Brock meets up with Ash in Hoenn. Once I get there you can expect longer chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own Pokemon nor claim anything of it**

Dear Misty,

I don't know whether or not you heard yet but Ash already left Pallet Town. I tried calling Ash yesterday and his mom answered saying he had already left on his next pokemon journey. Surprised? I'm not…not really. I think we both knew there was no way Ash would wait very long before going off on his next journey I mean how long of a break did he take between the Indigo League and the Orange League? The Orange League and Johto? Ash is apparently on his way to the Hoenn region to compete in the Hoenn League. You remember Harrison and his Blaziken from Hoenn right? I'm betting that Harrison was the one who inspired Ash to go to Hoenn. That's not it either Mrs. Ketchum told me that Ash only took Pikachu with him. Something about wanting a fresh start I think. I think that's a great idea since this way Ash can catch new pokemon native to the Hoenn region. What do you think? Things at the gym here in Pewter are good and calm and I'm actually finding myself getting a bit…bored? It's great seeing all my siblings but nothing really beats getting out there in the world and seeing new places and meeting new pokemon. How's gym clean up going back in Cerulean City? I can't believe your sisters left you with a list of chores and repairs needed that they hadn't bothered to do yet. You know I have the number of a really good plumber for your pool problem. By the way good call roping off the pool since you are probably right that Psyduck would fall in. It may be time for you to finally teach Psyduck to swim properly...who knows with some training he could soon become your star battler...yeah maybe not. Oh and Misty don't try and take on all the work yourself you'll just exhaust yourself (trust me I know). Maybe you should think about hiring a receptionist or someone to take care of organizing and sorting out paperwork for you. I'm sure you have a mountain load of paperwork right now that you are trying not to think about (yeah sorry I'm making you think about it now) but things will start to get under control. I know things are tough right now and you are probably cursing out all your sisters but believe me when I say being a gym leader is worth the work. Just wait until you get your first challenger!

-Brock

p.s. All the pokemon here say hi!

p.p.s. Say hi to Togepi for me

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Setting Off

**Okay I'm so sorry guys. There's really no excuse for why I haven't updated. I had midterms and course selection for next year but that's no reason not to update. But hey that's all in the past now and here's the next chapter. We are literally about 2 chapters or so away from Brock meeting up with Ash and his letters going in order with the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything affiliated with it so plz don't sue**

Dear Misty,

Great job defeating your first challenger yesterday! It sounds like you had a tough battle on your hands. Those Cascade badges sure will be hard to come by. Speaking of gyms I don't know if you heard but the Pewter Gym had some major remodeling done while I was gone. My mom completely took over and beat out dad. Believe me I have no problem with girls or my mom running the gym (so calm down and don't hit me) but it's what she did to the gym that's unacceptable. There are hedges in front of the entrance and pink patterns all over the walls. I could learn to live with that though (eventually). SHE TURNED MY PRECIOUS BATTLE FIELD INTO A LAKE FOR HER WATER POKEMON! I know you like water Pokémon but the Pewter gym specializes in ROCK TYPE POKEMON! Our badge is even called the Boulder Badge for Arceus sake! The gym didn't even feel like home anymore. Whew, anyway I'm sure you're wondering what I did since of course you know I, Brock, would never stand for this insult. So long story short dad challenged mom with his rock types and lost, and then he agreed to make Pewter a rock and water type gym with mom. That was not going to stand if I had anything to say so I also challenged mom and, although she was hesitant to battle me, she accepted. Onix and I won the battle so the Pewter Gym is still a ROCK TYPE GYM. Something was achieved through all of this at least. My little brother Forest told me that he wants to specialize in rock type Pokémon. I've never been prouder than I was at that moment. Now I just have to wait for him to get into girls so I can give him all my advice on how to get in with the pretty ladies…

Okay Misty I can't really put this off any longer. I'm heading to Hoenn where I will hopefully be able to find Ash and travel with him again. I realized while staying at home that I wasn't ready to retire at home just yet. There is still more of the world I want to see and a lot more I could learn in order to be the world's best breeder. Also I'll admit I'm worried about what Ash could get up to by himself a whole region away from us. You know how Ash and even Pikachu are. I haven't seen Team Rocket at all either so you can bet that they are following Ash in Hoenn right now too. So I guess it's goodbye for now Misty but don't worry I'll make sure to call you as soon as I meet up with Ash.

-Brock

**Read and Review please?**


End file.
